Titler Guide
This purpose of this document is to guide you through the process of setting up your titler. Collection The titler can be found in the SCS Supply Section in Sentinel Tower. You may find this area to the left (north) side of the tower, near the lobby/welcome area. The Supply Section has an upper portion and an lower portion. The lower portion contains the titler, commbadge, and uniforms you must collect. The upper portion contains most of the other standard issue items. You may collect the titler from the bottom area of the supply section. There is a lift you may use in the supply room. Like with the other supply givers in the area, you may simply click the object to collect it (it says "buy", although we make it free). Before Setup In order to make the titler usable, you must double click on it in your inventory to wear it. The titler is an invisible prim that is on/above your head. Right click on/slightly above your head and you will select a rectangular prism that is the titler. In the round menu that appears, select "edit". In the contents section of the edit/build window that appears, you will find a titler script. Simply double click this script and in the script's window, select reset. Once you have done that, you may exit out of the script window and edit window. Please be aware on OSgrid/Second Life in general, you do NOT need to reset a script like you have just done to make it function. This is an isolated case with the titlers we use. Setting up your titler Once you have collected your titler, worn it, and rendered it ready for you to use, you may set it to the title you need to set it to. Text Format The titler must state your position and rank in the following format: Position, Post | Rank Some examples: Fleet Operations Officer in the Fleet Operations Branch that is a Lieutenant. Fleet Operations Officer, SCS | Lieutenant Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Rhodes that is a Lieutenant Commander. Chief Medical Officer, USS Rhodes | Lieutenant Commander. If your titler text seems rather long, you may abbrebviate the rank. For example, Fleet Captain may become FCAPT or Lieutnant Junior Grade may become Lt. JG. Note: Retired members may put "Former" in front of their position name and include "Retired" after the |, making the title something like "Former Surgeon General, SCS | Retired". How to actually put the text into your titler. Once you know what you need to put into your titler from the previous section, you must simply, in the chat, type: /1title1 TITLERTEXT in which TITLERTEXT is replaced with your titler text from the previous section. Seting the colour for your titler. The colour for the text in your titler must be specifically chosen for the branch you are in. In order to do this, you must type in: /1title1 setcolor BRANCHNAME You must replace BRANCHNAME with the name of your branch area you serve in. This is regardless of you serve on a vessel in the Fleet or not. Possible color names for branches are as follows (you must input them EXACTLY as they appear hear, it is case-sensitive): Command Sciences Medical Security and Tactical Fleet Operations Corps of Engineers There are also a few sections for other, more temporary states you may be in under orders or for civilians with a titler. Greeter Academy Civlian Note: Retired members may use the "Civilian" colour name. Wearing the titler Wearing the titler is always a must when on-sim. It is officially part of the entire uniform. It is also important that you do not misuse the titler - it represents your position and rank, as well as post and branch to the people in world. You are free to take it off (although you do not have to) when leaving the sim, as it is with uniforms. Please be sure to put it back on when in the Starfleet Commonwealth Sector regions. Being Off-Duty If you are off-duty, please set your titler to: Position, Post | Rank | Off-duty Category:Documents